


Three's Not a Crowd

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Darcy and Hermione decided to take a girls' trip, but when they enter their room for the weekend, they find out that Loki's tagged along.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Darcy Lewis/Loki
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Three's Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> N1: Bed Sharing  
> MMF bingo G5: Loki/Darcy Lewis/Hermione Granger
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
